moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyarisa Bladeclaw
Lady Solaela Embershield, known otherwise as Kyarisa Bladeclaw, is a young Void Touched Half-Elf, and a member of the House of Embershield. She is the niece of High Sovereign Aurelstar, and daughter of Daimyo D'torina Embershield, a leader of the Violet Legions. Solaela Embershield is a former member of the Runefire Council, now seemingly defunct in its operations, and a Master Sergeant of the Violet Legions. Physical Description Kyarisa is a woman who is tall for a human but is shorter than your average elf, her ears clearly pointed showing her Elven heritage. Her body shape would be that of a slender young woman with a fair bit of muscle on her from her lifestyle and old line of work. Much to her irritance she is a fairly busty woman though when in armor she prefers to use chest bindings to 'present a smaller target', She has a clearly five-pointed star-shaped mark on the rear of the left shoulder. Her face would be a lot fairer than tales of her would suggest though she is by no means a beauty by any stretch of the imagination. Across her eyes would be a sideways scar that suggests a sword slash across them that was healed before sight was fully lost. Her hair would be fairly long and tied in a rough low ponytail the rough state of her hair showing she does the bare minimum of looking after it. Her eyes would have a green glow very similar to a Sin'dorei along with her left arm having a burnt look to it and cracks running up to her elbow. while her right arm would have dark iron style runes branded into them She would always be seen wearing a choker around her neck at all times. The choker is a simple looking item with Quel'dorei and Draenic runes around it and a red gem set in it. Equipment Solaela tends to try and focus on what she needs to complete a mission she is assigned to and and doesn't spend a lot of money on fancy magical equipment like most nobles tend to. She however does have a few pieces of equipment she does own herself mostly from her fallen comrades when she was 'Kyarisa Bladeclaw' the mercenary. Weapons Redemption: A sword of Clear High elven make. The sword's Quality says it was made for someone of a high rank. She remains tight lipped on where she got it. It has the ability to envelop it's edge in fire to increase the power of strikes. The only weapon not previously owned by a deceased Wolfband member. Previously owned by a alternate timeline Telriah Embershield. Was renamed from Ironbane to it's current name. Swiftwind: A enchanted bow made for a Human. Uses magicial arrows formed by the user's mana instead of actual arrows. Previously owned by the archer Lise Barlow. Stormedge: A spear of dwarven steel formed into the shape of a high elf spear. Previously owned by the Dwarven Lancer Tyniardis Sharpflow. Bloodspiller: A one handed axe that used to be a pair but was the only one to survive the battle that claimed the Wolfband. Previously owned by the Worgen Mercenary leader Kyle Bladeclaw. Night's Edge: A pair of daggers made for a night elf. Previously owned by Alyura Darkheart. Wolfang: A basic sword of stormwind steel. Was Solaela's prior weapon before acquiring Redemption. Choker If it's this is removed from her body she will fall over as if she has died on the spot this does not mean she is immortal however. If the Gem itself is destroyed she can die unless soul stoned or similar prior to the gem being destroyed. Armors "Fel Knight": A set of red armor designed to strike a balance of defense and mobility. The armor's shape and glow in parts are designed to give her the apperance of a 'Fel Knight' after she was insulted for following Anri Runefast who had used demons to save people. Mercenary armor: A set of steel armor like her 'fel knight' armor designed to balance defense and mobility. Was worn during her days as "Kyarisa Bladeclaw" prior to aquiring her most recent armor. Unique items Solaela usually carries the standard embershield field kit at all times. The rest is stuff unique to her. Necklace A old gilnean style necklace with a sapphire set in it. It is held on her neck by a gold chain. "Ellie" the Elekk Plushie. A odd Elekk plushe that seems to be in Solaela's bag at all times. It was given to her as a prize for fighting in a sparring match by Telriah. When destroyed it just reforms in her bag as if by magic. It also has the effect of calming anyone to the point of not being fazed by anything when held in that person's arms. Rumor has it that she even sleeps with "Ellie". Though if this is true or not has not been confirmed and those who are sure she does seem to assume it's a habit she never got rid of as a child not knowing the effect it has on the woman. Personality Solaela is a playful and carefree sort of person, usually acting cheery and tends to try not to get into fights; if she can prefering instead to talk to people and have a bit of fun, even cracking jokes. When she actually does get into a fight, she does act with the intent to defuse the fight quickly, despite her attitude. This only applies to fights that are not needed though. She tries to speak with a more mature tone despite her cheerful ways and carry herself with the air of what seems to be nobility. This has also lead her to take a more passive approach to combat adopting a 'wait and see' or for orders. Solaela has also from this developed a 'no nonsense' attitude in regards to orders causing her to go back to her 'if you're not following orders i'm not responsible for you' mentality. In terms of 'being a noble' she is very much the complete opposite of how most people view nobles as she doesn't boast about being from noble blood and instead prefers to see herself as 'One of the people' This likely stems from her past experiences as a mercenary. While she may be one of the more casual members of the Kingdom of Amastril if you earn her respect she will stand by you through almost anything. So far this has only been extended to a few people. One of which being Anri Runfast of the Runefire Council and the other members of the council during her time there and that respect still remains despite the falling out between Amastril and Runefire. In regards to light worshipers she is respectful about it despite not following the religion. She just hates trying to be converted to their way and will make comments when they are stubborn in their ways. This can cause her to butt heads with them over things like how to treat warlocks. Quotes * "Dammed light wielders and their ass sticks" * "That's Captain Elf bitch to you, got it? And if you're not gonna listen to what I tell you when the battle breaks out cause I have 'knife ears', then I'm not taking responsibility for your sorry ass." Dealing with a racist recruit. *"If we're gonna be seen as Fel worshipping demon scum cause Anri uses demons to save lives... Then I'm looking the part." Said when she asked for her first proper armor to be made. *"Did you know that one of the past rulers tried to mandate that the nobles drink wine at every meal? I do. Know that. Now." After reading so much history and other books in response to events concerning her family. In-Character Info This is a list of things you might be able to find out/know depending on your character's position/backstory * If your character is a Gilnean (Especially noble or ex noble), you might recognize her as the only surviving member of the House of Joestar, 'Lady Joanne 'Jojo' Joestar'. * If am ex-Northgate rebel you may recognize her as a comrade from back then. * If you are a mercenary since or after Fall of Gilneas you may recognize her as a member of the Wolfband group of mercenaries under the name "Kyarisa Bladeclaw" and being one of the higher officers. You may also have heard of their destruction, with her being the lone survivor some time after, and thus recognize her from her lone wolf days. * Guards may recognize her as the above mercenary, due to a few brawls that they had to stop, which involved the group, few she has been involved in, and a couple that she has gotten involved in by herself after the group was almost destroyed being the lone survivor. * Guards and Stormwind military (including SI:7); Kyarisa would have seven charges of Affray, three of which she spent the night in the Stockade because of it. A total of five involving other members of the Wolfband and two by herself. Trivia * Solaela would have the voice of Christina Vee as Velvet Crowe from Tales of Beseria post prologue. * Like her player she cannot handle spicy foods. * The orignal concept involved her being a worgen but it was decided that would be a bit much and kept it to half elf. The gilnean background is a reminant of this. * The multi weapon concept was inspired Firion in the Dissdia series Category:House of Embershield Category:Half Elf Category:Gilnean Category:Warriors Category:Characters Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Rogues Category:Northgate Rebels Category:Anasorein Category:Autarchy of Amastril Category:Half Breed